The Black Kitsune
by kuramanaruto fan
Summary: The story of The Black Kitsune a Ninja/Assassin.A Ninja who hides in the Shadow and Conceals his true e Name itself Shakes the Heavens to its ough who is this Stranger Click to find sassins Creed/Naruto


The black Kitsune:In The leaf Lives a Agent known As Black Black kitsune leaves and Promises to never to Show his Power again.

But Where did he leave and who is this Person.

Naruto is 6

imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .net%2Ffs71%2Fi%2F2013%2F046%2Ff%2F9%2Fultimate_eternal_tri_mangekyo_sharingan_by_ &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fmorelikethis%2F407813000%3Fview_mode%3D2&amp;h=768&amp;w=1024&amp;tbnid=LrsY4ewvLwL0dM%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=FWaYBDVufQTECM&amp;ei=tCZbU5DXFqeiyAGe4ICgDg&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=0CJoBEDMoKzAr&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=481&amp;page=3&amp;start=35&amp;ndsp=22

Naruto's Eternal Blazeing God Sharingan.

Menma's Eternal Blazing Demon Sharingan.

imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% . %2F_cb20100207014420%2Fnarutofanon%2Fimages%2F5%2F50%2FUchiha_teacher%2527s_Eternal_Mangekyo_ &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AUchiha_teacher%27s_Eternal_Mangekyo_ &amp;h=500&amp;w=801&amp;tbnid=njfsUuKXeeLoEM%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=zJhm63rrvrlvIM&amp;ei=tCZbU5DXFqeiyAGe4ICgDg&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=0CKEBEDMoMjAy&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=2919&amp;page=3&amp;start=35&amp;ndsp=22

Lets begin

The Black Kitsune.

Classification

Level:High SS kage Level Ninja

Assassins Level:Veteran Master

Elements and Abilities

E.M.S Rinnegan Eagle Water,Fire,Lightning,Earth,Wind master Chakra blade Clan Art god abilities Surpass The yondaimes By a his feet is Faster then the 4th ,Silent Killing,stealth,Planning Strategy,Torture,Interagoter,Medical,Manipulative,Deception,Escaping Pro SS kage level sage (KI=Killer Intent)Is High SSSS Kage is not affected by Torture or KI or Emotions.

Description

IQ of 170cm Weight Black Kitsune Shows Less Emotions Then a puppet.

He Kills With remorse of People death but with no discovered The Four Strongest Sage mode.

Biju sage mode.

Dojutsu Samsara Sage mode.

Ten Tail Bijudama Sage mode.

Ten tail Eye master Bijudama God/Demon Ultimate sage mode.

Missions:100 S Kage level 300 SS Kage level 1,000 SSSSS Kage level

Dark Kitsune Wore a Suite Like haytham Kenway(A/N:Haytham ain't evil)But he had a Black Cape and Assassin symbol instead of Templar symbols and had a Black mask With a fox on it.

Curently on a Mission to kill A Group Known as The Wolf Fang.

Almighty Push!Naruto roared in his Fake of the Rogue S class Nin Got hurt badly.

Dark Shadow Reaper Reaper Path was a Path He created of The rinnegan which allows You To kill Them and leave their Body style:Melting Acid said as All the bodies Know Your not so Weak Black Kitsune.A Voice Naruto Heard to Well Before.

_Menma You should of died In That Mission Yet How did you survive?Naruto thought_

Menma Had Black straight hair No wolf had The same You cant said Coldly

Menma I never thought The person who was My same Age My Bretheren But blood The brother WHO FOUGHT ALONGSIDE ME would lead a Group To Destroy your Country Our Country You...You and me Were Rivals Why Now **WHY TELL ME DAMMIT**!Naruto cried.

Naruto Fight me So we can Gain The Ultimate God and Demon Eternal Light Mangekyo Sharingan Lets Share our light Then I'll tell you the sensed no both Ran Through Handseals and Their Sharingan evolved.

Naruto Danzo Suspects Who The Dark Wolf and Black Kitsune are us and Wants to Kill us at Once So I Have a Plan to Destroy root I'll Explain Later Though I Want to Tail Danzo's Banker,Female for CRA Producers,and his Two hideouts lets destroy said.

Naruto Knew Menma Was right.

Have you Found out Where The banker is Who is the most Easiest of all?Naruto asked Knowing That Danzo Plot was.

Danzo a Templar Agent had a Machine Which He could Install In he would Make Them Stronger,Faster,High Pro Master Animal senses,Infinite Energy and Godly Amount of Would Make a Army of Clans with Women who were uchiha,Hyuga,Iburi wanted The Nine Bijus and Make them Each as Strong as the full Ten tail alone and Recreate a ten Tail Thousand times stronger Then Original and Create Recreate The Three Most Powerfulest Village which The Assassins(Namikaze),Senju,Uzumaki,Iburi Clans Destroyed without one death Of their Village Hidden In Village Hidden in Smoke,The village Hidden in The Skies,The Village hidden in Mountains.

Naruto and Menma had Gotten in a A Uzumaki Hideout.

Menma had his Blue Prints and Naruto the Character.

Okay his From What my spies Informed me is in said Handing Menma a Scroll.

Naruto Ran through Handsigns and The scroll opened

**Dear Black kitsune.**

_We have Found out the Bankers Name is Meldin Uchiha a pervert,Acholic,Pimp,_

_He serves Many S Class Rogue is 5'6 Height Weight 170,Black Onix eyes,_

_Favorite color Blue,Favorite Food Italian._

_White skin color Black Straight Hair._

_Mangekyo Sharingan._

_Hobbies include Training,Gambleling(Pro)Women Hot springs_

_Places Mall,Strip club,Boxing,Italian Bad Taste Repoce en pace(Rest in peace)Resturant_

_(So on)_

Menma Gave the scroll back to rolled it up and Put it his Two Looked at The Blue M Towers inc.

This Place is Located around The abandon Land of Ice which The Yuki clan Owned This Has Two Anbu level Nin Patroling The Gate Both Are Lightning and wind and are middle Class around them are Ten S class Rank Anbu One has Fire and Earth element and Low Kage Level Chakra,Second has Water and Lightning and Owns High Kage Level Chakra,Third Through Nine Have Lightning, Tenth is The strongest one he Has High S class Chakra and Has Three ,Water,Fire He could be a danger If we are not have to Seperate them so Six vs One and Six Vs Said.

Your Right but Then the We enter and Take out atleast Thirty Nine Anbu On the Rooftops and One hundred Hidden anbu Lowering Their defence You use Uzumaki Style:Nine hundred Millions Hidden Paper Bomb enter the Hidden Travel Path to the Castellino underground and Kill each Guard and Kill Meldin Then We Explode the said.

The two Waited and Proceeded.

Menma Vs The anbu Guards.

Wind style Great Wind Breakthrough!Number One anbu Shouts.

Lightning style:Roaring Shock Wave!Number Two Roars.

Earth style:Mud Dragon bullets!Number Three Exclaimes.

Fire style:Fire Pheonix Flower!Anbu Guard Second.

Earth style:Earth Shurikens!Anbu 4th

Lightning style:Thunder Shot.5th anbu.

The attack were sent at Activated his New Sharingan.

Amaterstu Needles of Said.

Black Needles were Shot at the Anbu.

Earth style:Mud says.

Shadow World said.

The Anbu Did'nt Even Look in his eyes but were Trapped In a World of Red and black the Tsuyukomi World.

Menma Tortured The Anbu making them Scream and Making Tsuyukomi look like a paradise in heaven.

Now Your Conciousness,Soul Are forever stuck in This said As each Anbu Nin Died

Naruto Was having Trouble With the captain.

Who The fuck are you?Naruto asked.

One day You shall Anbu said Disappearing in red flames.

Naruto and Menma did as They planned and killed the Meldin and The C.R.A group.

Naruto and Menma Fought Root.

REAPER PATH SOUL RELEASING REAPER!Naruto screamed killing The root nins.

Susano'o Sword of said Destroying Each Hideout.

Fire,Destruction,Blood and Disaster The Work of The Black Kitsune and The Black Wolf.

Kitsune in Ten years We destroy Root and Danzo But I left Konoha was because if we were discovered Our enemies would would Fear us as Demons"The Sadness Was heard in Menmas voice.

One Day we'll Break if all we do is Kill and destroy lifes then The Villagers are right We are demons who Were Suppose to be Killed I...I Hate danzo and a Part of Konoha So bad (Menma clenches His hand into a fist and Cries)That I'll Won't Be able to withstand The pressure of Killing and the remorse so in Ten Years we see each other It was Was a honor to train and fight Alongside rivals have a Brotherly bond We Will always be Brothers but in blood Kitsune I Truly Believe You will surpass All the Hokages before you...No All the said.

Well This is said.

Menma Handed Naruto The Black Wolf Katana and Naruto Handed him The Black Kitsune left and Naruto Faked Black kitsunes Death and acted Like a Hid Far away.

Unknown Location.

Sir They Will Return in Ten Years and Destroy Danzo.A dark Evil Voice Said.

Well Lets Test Their Will Then Either Way we'll Destroy Them and The Assassins!A Dark Eviller Full of Hate voice Exclaimed.

The end

you Have it my first Fanfic now As to Why their So strong and Talented is Becuase Wolfs Full Name is Menma Uchiha Namikaze Mom is Kushina's and Nagato's Sister Rose as Madara's Wife Risa wanted to put rose and as For How is he Naruto's Cousin is because Minato's Brother and Menma was Beat up Badly along with Menma's Pet Wolf so The Kyubi send Chakra into The three's Body so The wolf made it to Wolf Chakra and Has Nine tails and can made it to His own made it to his own Chakra and Their Brains developed Will be A sequel.


End file.
